The Rite Of Garrus
by ArtemisFallen
Summary: During battle, Shepard is wounded and Garrus must deal with his feelings for her


Garrus had just enough time to wonder if the distress signal that was broadcasting from the backwater planet was a trap when a shot rang out and struck beside his head.

"Get down!" Shepard shouted as another shot rang out, followed by shouts from Batarian bandits.

"Batarian ambush," Garrus called out. "Four on the cliff to the left, seven in front of us, two mech units…" A shot hit the rock in front of Garrus, splintering shards into his face. He fell back behind cover. "And a sniper."

"Can you take him out?" Jacob asked.

Garrus peaked through his Mantis sniper rifle long enough to look for the Sharp Shooter. He was met by a spray of shots and more shards of broken rock. Garrus growled, this irritated him. "Negative, he's cloaked and the suppression is too aggressive."

"He's not the only one who can cloak," Shepard muttered. "Cover me!"

"How do we cover you if we can't see you?" Jacob hissed.

"Be careful, Shepard." Garrus said. Shepard smiled at him and he grinned as he watched her spring into action. She stood up and used AI hack on the nearest mech, causing it to turn on the Batarians. She then cloaked and disappeared from his sight. Soon, he could see the Batarians on the Cliffside begin to fall one by one as she took them out with headshots. Shepard was skilled at many things, but she excelled with a sniper rifle. Garrus would never admit it, but her talent with the firearm may have surpassed his.

Garrus stood and took a few shots at the Batarians straight ahead while Jacob used a combination of his biotic powers and shotgun. Shepard's cloak wore off and Garrus took out the last bandit. Shepard dove behind a crate, just as the sniper shot at her. Garrus took aim and was about to pull the trigger when a shot fired and the sniper fell over, dead from a headshot. Garrus lowered his gun and looked over at Shepard. She grinned widely at him, her rifle still aimed at her last target.

"Losing your edge, Vakarian?" She teased.

"Just letting you get in a few shots. You know, to bolster morale." Garrus remarked.

Jacob snickered. "You two make the perfect couple."

Shepard holstered her rifle and switched to her pistol. "Jacob, keep your eyes open and secure the area. Find the source of the distress beacon and destroy it."

Jacob nodded, checking his omni-tool. "On it."

Shepard motioned for Garrus to follow her into the cavern entrance. "Let's see what these bandits were smuggling."

"I'll… uh… cover your rear," he said in a low, sultry voice. Garrus gazed at her swaying hips.

Shepard turned and smiled at him. "What about my front?"

"Oh, I would love to cover that, too," he said, lowering his voice even more.

Shepard gazed at Garrus, her eyes flashing at him flirtatiously in the dwindling light. Suddenly, she lost her smile and raised her pistol.

"Garrus!" She shouted. Garrus turned quickly out of Shepard's line of sight and she fired at the Batarian in front of her.

At the same moment Garrus could hear the hum of a charging weapon. He looked to the entrance of the cavern and saw one of the wounded Batarians on the ground take aim at Shepard. Garrus grabbed his rifle and shot quickly, killing the Batarian.

Shots from Shepard's pistol and his rifle rang in his ears. He looked to Shepard. "That was too close."

Shepard stood motionless for a moment, her hand over her chest. Garrus was confused for a moment. He reached for her. "Shepard?"

She turned to him, shock and pain on her face. Her hand was red. "G...Garrus?" He saw her eyes fluttered and her knees bend. Garrus reached for her and caught her in his arms as she fell.

"No!" He shouted.

Jacob came running around the corner. "What happened?" He yelled. He looked at Shepard slumped in Garrus' arms. "Oh, shit!"

Garrus pressed his hand against her wound. "Shepard's been hit with some kind of armor piercing round. It went right through her shield. She's bleeding and unconscious. We've got to get her back to the Normandy now!"

The ride back to the Normandy was the longest trip of his life. Garrus didn't like not being in control of the situation. He felt so helpless right now sitting next to Shepard. Her blood began to stain his hands as he put pressure on her wound. As they boarded the Normandy, Dr. Chakwas took her away and Garrus followed like a helpless child.

"I need you to wait out here while we work on her, Garrus." Dr. Chakwas said.

Garrus began to protest, but fell short. "Just take care of her, Doctor."

Hours passed and Garrus tried to do his calibrations and rifle modifications to keep his mind busy. In the end, he found himself sitting restlessly in the engine room with an empty bottle of cheap brandy, staring at the cavity left by the shot in Shepard's chestplate. His fingers traced the tattered and burned hole.

"Garrus?" EDI's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, EDI?" He replied softly.

"Dr. Chakwas has informed me that Shepard has been moved to her cabin for comfort. You may see her now."

Garrus nearly flew through the room and to the elevator. He was in Shepard's cabin in seconds. She lay on her bed, her chest bandaged and covered with a warming blanket. Garrus strode over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Her face was pale and her eyes remained closed. He ran his fingers over her forehead and through her hair. She was cool to the touch, even for him. He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, Shepard. You're stronger than this. You didn't survive this long just to be taken out by some Batarian slug." He chuckled softly to himself. "Hell, you came back from the dead once, you can do it again."

He gazed down at her stillness and the bandage over her chest. He sighed heavily, settling in beside her, wrapping his arm gently around her.

"The truth is, Shepard, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're not just my Commander, you're my girlfriend. I'm not just Archangel anymore. I'm part of you. I've come to realize that there is no Vakarian without Shepard."

He cuddled in closer to her. "So, I need you to fight. You're the best friend I have in this whole forsaken universe and I'm not going to let you go that easily. Do you hear me, Shepard?"

Garrus looked at her face and she remained still. He felt himself start to panic a little. Suddenly, he was gripped with the fear of losing her and how he would survive without her. The feeling startled him and made him feel uneasy.

"Shepard…" He hesitated. "I've… never had this feeling before. I feel like I couldn't possibly go on without you. So, if you can hear me, please…"

He looked at her face again, summoning the courage to say the words. "Shepard, I need you."

Shepard slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Garrus. His heart thudded and he felt his mandibles twitch in surprise. "Shepard!"

She smiled slowly, her hand reaching up and gently caressing the scarred side of his face. "Hey," she said softly. "I know you."

Garrus kissed the palm of her hand and touched her cheek with his fingers. "I was so worried."

Shepard pulled him down to her and kissed him. He was painfully aware of her, trying to make sure not to hurt her in anyway. His fingers caressed her shoulders. He took care not to cut her with his talons. She held the kiss for a long time, reluctantly releasing him.

"Can I get you anything?" Garrus offered.

Shepard shook her head. "Just stay with me tonight."

Garrus pulled off his armor and lay next to her, running his fingers through her hair. She rested her forehead against his and he felt himself drifting off into sleep.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked sleepily.

"Hmm?" Garrus replied, nearly asleep.

"I need you, too."

Garrus smiled and drifted off into sleep with Shepard safely in his arms.


End file.
